What to Expect When You Tell BAU You're Expecting
by G-Town Hoya
Summary: Morgan and Emily have to tell the BAU team they're having a baby, together. As expected, craziness ensues as personal secrets are revealed during the team meeting. Includes the entire BAU team. Rated T for Language and sexual themes. One shot.


**This is a Demily one shot per the request of loyal reader/reviewer Lexie4MP.**

**I'm thinking of doing a multi-chapter Grey's Anatomy/Criminal Minds sort-of crossover focused on a Emily/Jackson romance. Would anyone be interested in reading it? Let me know in the review section. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this.**

**As always I own nothing and thanks for reading/reviewing. **

"This is going to be bad" Emily complained, leaning into Morgan as the elevator headed up to the BAU floor. "I can feel it. It's going to be worse than Strauss."

"It's going to be fine" he reassured her as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"What do you think Garcia is going to do?"

"Umm…baby girl will be happy" Morgan replied honestly. He was sure that his best friend, besides Emily, would be happy for them once she got over the initial shock of the news.

Morgan and Emily had been dating for a little over a year, ever since she returned to the BAU after going on the run following her fight with Doyle. He had thought that it would be difficult to accept her, much like it was for Reid, but it wasn't. He didn't care about anything else other than having Emily back. He knew how it felt to lose her, the yearning and the feelings of emptiness that never seemed to fade. And that is when Derek Morgan realized how much the brunette profiler truly meant to him.

Morgan wasn't much for dating seriously, much like Emily, but after Emily returned it dawned on him that she was much than a partner or a friend. He loved her. He needed her in his life for it to be worth it, so he took the plunge. He asked her out after a case in Charlottesville, and she said _no._ But when Derek Morgan wanted something he didn't give up easily. As a result, he bothered her for almost a month, until she finally relented. As the months passed Emily and Morgan made a conscious decision and set the goal to become parents. And that's how they arrived here, 15 weeks pregnant and ready to announce it to their friends and co-workers, which rattled Emily. Especially because no one knew they were dating.

"So like a band-aid, we're just going to tell them and run" Emily reminded him as they walked through the BAU doors together.

Morgan looked to Emily and gave her an anxious look, "Run? Are you sure pregnant women are supposed to run?"

"For Christ's sake Morgan, are you going to wrap me in bubble wrap now?" Emily huffed with a scowl. Morgan was really getting on her nerves with his whole 'protective baby daddy shtick.' Emily felt that she was perfectly of capable of carrying a baby without his constant input. Women had been doing it for literally thousands of years.

"You know I'm just looking out for you Bambi" Morgan said sweetly.

"I told you not to call me that" Emily scolded, pointing her finger at the man. Admittedly, pregnant Emily Prentiss wasn't the most jovial person in the world, which was the understatement of the year, and if Morgan was honest he'd have to concede that she scared him. "And by the way, there are a bunch of idiots in this world that are capable of having babies so why wouldn't I be able to? In fact there is an entire fucking show called 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant' and those babies turned out just fine."

Morgan couldn't help but chuckle at her defense, "Well if that's what you aspire to…"

"Shut up Morgan" Emily ordered with a smirk as they nodded to Hotch. Morgan had told Hotch the day before that he wanted to call a team meeting. Hotch already had a hunch about what the little meeting was about….as did most of the team.

* * *

Emily fidgeted in her chair as she picked at her nails nervously while the team filtered into the BAU conference room, sitting around the familiar round table.

"So I wanted to talk to you all because we have an announcement" Morgan began as he stood behind Emily's chair and put his hands on her shoulders. "We understand that this might be a bit of a shock to you all but know why we did it this way…"

Emily interjected immediately, "It wasn't that we didn't trust you. We just had to prove ourselves before telling Strauss and then the other thing…Well, uh, you know...I'm pregnant" Emily rambled as she looked over to a smiling Morgan.

"With my baby" Morgan finished as he looked to the team.

"Yeah, that was kind of a given" Emily remarked as she rolled her eyes.

"And?" Reid asked as the rest of the team waited for an another announcement.

"There is no 'and' Reid. I'm pregnant. Like with a baby, a Derek Morgan, who we work with, baby" Emily said as she scanned the room, "anything?"

"Well we already kinda knew" Rossi shrugged as Emily and Morgan shared a look. Their team was just a bunch of downers. "And we're very happy for you" Rossi continued, "but this isn't news."

"Yeah" Reid agreed as Hotch nodded.

A confused look made its way on Emily's face. "How did you, of all people, know?" She asked an offended Reid.

"Me of all people? I know things."

"We don't doubt that pretty boy, but you don't really know women."

"Well, I noticed Emily wasn't having regular menstrual cycles" Reid proudly spoke up, crossing his arms arms across his chest as Emily choked on a drink of water.

"WHAT?"

"You stopped buying your womanly products" Reid nonchalantly answered as JJ started to giggle.

"Oh my god, Reid do you have any idea how creepy that is?" Emily asked with a horrified look on her face. Little did she know the morning was about to get progressively worse.

"Well I also noticed your pants were getting tighter" Reid defended, which was possibly the worst defense ever as Morgan scowled.

"Reid how did you notice that Emily's pants were tight?" Morgan growled jealously.

"Here's the thing…" Reid trailed off as he blushed.

"Oh my god" Emily groaned as she lifted her hands in the air in frustration. It was bad enough that Morgan checked her out her at work, she didn't know Reid did it too.

"How did you know Rossi?" JJ questioned curiously as she leaned back in her chair.

"I heard them in the general store handicap bathroom while we were in Tallahassee" he replied with a smirk.

"Heard us what?" Emily cringed as her body tensed.

"Oh you know" Rossi answered back with a wink.

"I can't believe you Rossi. We needed privacy!" Emily complained as her head sunk into her hands.

"Yeah, in a public bathroom. How private" JJ sarcastically remarked with a chuckle.

"And what if someone in a wheelchair needed to use the bathroom? In fact you two interfered with Title Three of the Americans with Disabilities Act of 1990 which states..."

"SHUT UP REID!" The couple yelled to the bashful genius.

"How did you know she was pregnant from _that_?" Morgan asked, also a little embarrassed.

"You said, and I quote, 'Wow Bambi what got into you' and Emily replied 'it's your damn baby driving my hormones crazy.' And then she said some other things that aren't work appropriate but I will remember forever" Rossi informed as Emily blushed.

"Bambi?" JJ snickered as Hotch tried to suppress a smile.

"I could tell because Emily was more annoyed with Morgan than usual. She acted like a pregnant woman" Hotch shrugged as he looked over to JJ. "Woman's intuition?"

"I swear to God JJ, I will end you" Emily threatened. But she knew it was to no avail when a grin appeared on JJ's face.

"Morning sickness, she threw up in my purse."

"It was an accident!"

"You didn't tell me this?" Morgan stated with an amused look on his face.

"And we are not taking about this. JJ…"

JJ scooted up in her chair as she proceeded to tell the story. She had lost a good purse over said debacle and she was going to tell the story dammit! "We were driving to the mall, in my new car, and Emily says she has to throw up but we were on the freeway so I couldn't stop the car so she…"

"JJ shut up!"

"Grabbed a purse, thinking it was hers and it was mine."

"JJ!"

"It was a sad day for Kate Spade" JJ admitted as the room erupted into a fit laughter at Emily's misfortune as Emily noticed that her partner was also laughing at her. "Morgan!"

"What?" He asked innocently as he rose his hands in surrender.

"This is your fault!"

"How?"

"You got me pregnant."

"You asked for it" Morgan defended as Emily turned beet red. This so wasn't going as she planned. But things were about to get worse as a figure appeared in the doorway.

"I didn't know we were having a meeting" Garcia remarked in a disappointed tone as Emily looked over to Morgan.

They had forgotten Garcia. The all-knowing knew nothing. The realization prompted Emily to gulp slightly as she shared a look with Morgan. They knew what they had to do, and they hoped they could pull it off.

"I'm pregnant" Emily admitted.

"OH MY GOD!" Garcia squealed as she jumped around the room in glee before composing herself as pulling Emily into a bone crushing hug. Morgan and Emily exhaled, _that wasn't that bad._ "Wait a second, why aren't you all being supportive?" Garcia asked pointedly over to the rest of the team. _And here it comes, she's going to find out that she found out last. Last!_

"We're in shock" Rossi lied as the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"You didn't know yet? Clueless" Garcia scoffed to Emily as she pointed to the rest of the team.

"You already knew?" Emily asked with an eyebrow raised as Morgan relaxed, _crisis averted. But I feel like we're forgetting something..._

"Well I didn't think you were really an alcoholic."

"What?" Emily asked curiously as Morgan slunk away slowly.

"Yeah, when we went out for drinks last week you didn't have anything to drink but water and my chocolate thunder assumed you were in the throes of alcohol addiction and trying to overcome your problem. But I was all 'I don't think so baby doll.'"

"You said what?!"

"I panicked!"

"You told everyone that I was an alcoholic!" Emily shrieked, pointing angrily as she walked closer to the man, who was walking backwards to get away.

"To be fair it was just an educated guess" Morgan explained as he hid behind Garcia.

"An educated guess?! How was that an educated guess? You already knew I was pregnant, it's your baby…"

"WHAT?!" Garcia yelled as Emily briefly closed her eyes and glanced over to Morgan with a sigh. _That's what we were forgetting. "_Derek Morgan, you took the trip down to pound town with my gumdrop and made a baby with her without consulting me! How dare you" Garcia gasped. "For shame!"

"Surprise" Emily uncomfortably said as she dumbly waved to the shocked woman.

"Well we better get back to work" Hotch announced as he moved to get out of the room as soon as he possibly could, the rest of the team following his lead.

* * *

"See that wasn't that bad" Morgan smiled as he lightly traced his fingers over Emily's still flat stomach while the two cuddled in bed.

"She started crying and then proceeded to interrogate us non-stop for four hours. Actually, PG really should be running Guantanamo Bay" Emily replied with a smirk as she relaxed against Morgan's body.

"Yeah well that's baby girl for you, getting information out us since 2004" he admitted as he took a deep breath. "I'm glad we told everyone."

"Me too."

"I love you" Morgan mumbled against the back of Emily's head.

"And I still love you, even though you told everyone I was an alcoholic, you dope" she teased.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine" Emily reassured as she took a deep breath and chuckled. "So…Reid is kind of perv."

"Yeah, I guess he's like our BAU family's version of the pervy uncle" Morgan laughed.

A lopsided grin appeared on Emily's face, "Yeah, I'd always assumed it'd be Rossi…or you."

"Your are one mean princess" Morgan teased as Emily turned over to face him.

"But I'm your mean princess."

"Forever" Morgan smiled as he pulled her into a kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
